


Catch of the day

by orphan_account



Series: Pant-bustin' crush [8]
Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: Celebrations, Closure, F/M, Justice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-24
Updated: 2012-07-24
Packaged: 2017-11-10 14:45:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/467473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're in the woods in upstate New York when Jake gets the news that his attackers have been sentenced. Various kinds of celebration ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catch of the day

They've found Max, finally figured out a couple of places he turns up semi-regularly, one of which is a ritzy hotel on the Canadian side of Niagara Falls. The Losers are camped out, literally, among the Finger Lakes in upstate New York, forming a plan and collecting both intel and tools.  
  
Jensen and Cougar share a tent-cabin setup, which Jensen only occupies sporadically, as the cabin they're using as base houses all the electronics. Pooch and Clay have a similar setup, and Aisha, as usual, makes herself a nest in a bedroom in the tiny cabin, one she can barricade herself into when the mood takes her.  
  
(They've also noted her preference for running water and flush toilets. Pooch starts to comment disparagingly on it once, at which point Cougar actually speaks up.   
  
"If La Dama ain't happy," he says, "ain't nobody happy, eh?"  
  
End of conversation.)  
  
Aisha's sitting out on the ledge Pooch calls the porch, Jensen's laptop in front of her while she checks on a few things. Jake saunters up wearing soggy board shorts and flip flops; she asks, without looking up, "Please tell me you didn't fall in the latrine."  
  
"Ha ha," he says. "I went for a swim. There are fish in that lake, did you know? Clay wants to go fishing later. I hope he doesn't expect us to live on what he catches."  
  
He looks over to see Aisha's gaze fixed on the laptop screen, staring, not scanning.  
  
"What?" he says, alert. "Did you find something on Max? Something new?"  
  
He sits on the ledge beside her as she turns the screen so he can see it. It's a database of public records for the State of Nevada. Jake follows her fingers as she points at a short paragraph; she's watching him now as he reacts to the information.  
  
He stares as well, for a long time, and finally says under his breath, "Shit. Holy shit. What's the date on this? Last week? About fucking time."  
  
He looks up at Aisha again, and he isn't smiling, but his expression is one of grim satisfaction.  
  
"Life, parole possible after ten years, for three of them," she says. "And life without parole for one. You saw."  
  
Jake nods. His eyes are back on the screen, where he's scrolled down to find their mug shots, courtesy of the Nevada prison system. Aisha doesn't look at them; she's still watching Jake as he absorbs the information.  
  
At last he leaps to his feet and runs a few paces. stops cold, and shouts to the world at large, "Yes!" His arms are flung up in victory, and when he does a slow turn, as if to a crowded arena, she sees fierce triumph in his eyes, eyes that have been less than lively in the last couple of months.  
  
It makes her smile. Jake catches her at it and comes running back, setting the laptop aside with exaggerated care before snatching her up in a bear hug and spinning around, whooping.  
  
"Life without parole! Take that, fuckers! Take it up the ass!" he crows. "Don't mess with our family, right, Aisha?"  
  
He pulls back to grin at her and she says, "Damn right," and grins back, wraps her arms and legs around him while he does his victory dance.  
  
Clay comes out of his tent to see what the ruckus is, sees the two of them staggering around and yells, "Hey, get a room!" which prompts Pooch to stick his head out of the cabin, where he's been using the shower facilities himself. Cougar doesn't appear, but then he's probably around somewhere watching, invisible man that he is.  
  
Jake practically drops Aisha on her feet and calls out, "They got 'em, the assholes in Vegas, they're going to prison. All four of 'em. Life sentences."  
  
The other two men come out to look at the laptop and exchange high-fives and profanity. Clay looks at Aisha and says, "Good work, Lady Loser," and they grin at each other too.  
  
That night they don't have to eat anything anyone caught. Jake takes everybody for steak and shots at a local dive for a victory dinner.  
  
&&&  
  
The next day, it's business as usual, except that Jake is just a little brighter, even more talkative than of late, approaching his previously normal level of smartassedness. He dives back into the data and satellite intel, puts in a long day's work, and when the sun is low in the sky he leans back and gets a beer out of the cooler while his eyes remain on the laptop screen.  
  
Cougar drops in briefly to drink and toast with Jake, who actually does nearly all the talking, as usual. When the sniper leaves he says simply, "Fishing in the morning, Clay says. Soon as the sun's up."  
  
Jake tips his chair back and sucks down the rest of his beer, chucks the bottle in the bucket in the corner, then stands up to stretch and crack his joints. When he leans over to shut down the laptop he catches sight of Aisha coming up the steps. She looks preoccupied, but Jake doesn't ask, accustomed to taking his colleagues at face value. Especially Aisha, who is still an unknown quantity in some ways.  
  
"Hey," he says. "I'm done here, be out of your way in a sec."  
  
"No rush," she says. "I'm just going to go take a shower."  
  
She goes into the bedroom and shuts the door.  
  
Five minutes later, the sound of running water stops and Jake realizes he's been staring blankly at the closed door, the whole time. He gets to his feet and goes to the door that leads outside, but he doesn't leave; instead he switches off the lights and pulls down the blinds so no one can look in and see the incongruous technology strewn around the little room.  
  
He's about to depart and leave Aisha to lock up behind him when the bedroom door opens and she's standing there, nude, damp hair tumbling over her shoulders. She looks up at him and he comes closer, close enough to touch her.  
  
It took some time for him to get comfortable again with the casual touches that go with being on such a team. They let him take it slow, and he's okay with the backslaps and handgrips and even the occasional one-arm hug.  
  
He knows, though, that they're all aware of what he hasn't been comfortable enough to do, with anyone, friend or stranger, one-night stand or ongoing liaison. Clay went so far as to snap at him one day that he needed to get laid, with which Jake agreed but did not follow up on.  
  
Now, though, he reaches out and cups Aisha's face in one hand and leans in. She stands perfectly still, except for her lips, which part as they touch his, letting him move and take what he wants.  
  
When he ends the kiss, she looks up and says softly, "Want to stay?"  
  
Jake nods. Aisha stands aside to let him pass and then shuts the door behind him. The room is tiny, just big enough for a single bed and a chair, and Jake feels like he fills it up completely. He slips off his sneakers and socks, and Aisha sits on the bed and watches him undress.  
  
Silently he rolls his clothing up and leaves it on the seat of the chair, where her towel is hanging to dry, and then he turns to her with his glasses still on.  
  
"What about - ?" she says, gesturing at them, but Jake shakes his head and she thinks she knows why: He wants to be able to see, yet another thing his attackers took from him.  
  
Gently he takes her hand and changes places with her, sitting on the bed, looking up at her. She stands over him with her hands loose at her sides, giving him the reins.  
  
When Jake's hands rise to lie lightly on her hips she sighs and smiles at him. He gives her a quick smile in return, then leans forward to press his half-open mouth against the soft curve of her stomach. He nuzzles into her, tasting her skin, moving up her body, eventually guiding her hands to his shoulders as he stretches up and she leans into him while he runs his tongue along the underside of her breasts.  
  
She's longing to pull his head further up, urge her nipple into his mouth; a whimper escapes her and she feels his lips smile against her. He licks a long line over her nipple, flicking lightly, too lightly. Her hands tighten on his shoulders and she looks down to watch his long lashes flutter behind his glasses, while his tongue flutters over her flesh.  
  
"You're beautiful, Jake," she says. "Just looking at your pouty mouth makes me wet, I've been missing that mouth, baby..."  
  
He pushes her breasts up and together, her nipples protruding even further. His tongue goes on tormenting them, alternating between them, licking, plucking at them with his lips. Aisha knows she's going to lose control and grab him any second, and her mind struggles between giving in and doing it, and trying to pull away...  
  
With perfect timing Jake takes hold of her wrists, gently but firmly, and without letting up with his mouth he brings her hands down to rest at her sides, then lets go and squeezes her ass, pulls her in closer, his mouth engulfing her breast and finally, softly, sucking at it.  
  
Aisha's head goes back and she whines and shudders.  
  
Jake makes a low noise and pulls his mouth off her, slow and wet and sloppy, only to attach himself to the other breast while his hand palms the one he left. She arches and he pulls his lips back slightly, to draw his teeth very, very gently over the soft skin, finishing up with a hard suck on her nipple.  
  
His hands are in motion the whole time, now on her breasts, now on her buttocks, stroking her back, smoothing down her belly to stop short of her mound and then back up again.  
  
Jake lifts his head to look at her and she tries to glare at him, to express the lust boiling between her legs, but he just grins that teenage grin and tumbles her down onto the bed.  
  
It's new to her, letting herself be touched without doing any touching. Even when she isn't in charge she's used to responding to a lover's movements. She senses, though, that he needs to be the one who decides what happens right now, and not have anything at all be done to him.  
  
He's tipped her on her back, her legs splayed wide, his big hands gripping her butt while his face dives in, glasses askew, to ravish her with tongue and lips and scruffy beard and all. Aisha squeals and wiggles and laughs and Jake makes "om nom nom" noises and burrows in deeper. There's no finesse or technique, just a big party going on between her thighs, and when she comes he lets out a sound like a victory shout.  
  
When Jake comes up for air he rubs his slick face all over her belly and between her breasts, on his way to capturing her mouth with his and wrapping his body around her. Aisha lifts her hands to lie lightly on Jake's shoulders and pulls her mouth away long enough to murmur, "Time to get it on, baby."  
  
He knows what she's talking about and he laughs when she fishes under the pillow and produces a condom packet and hands it to him. She watches hungrily while he kneels up to roll it on and then lies back down, rubbing his cock up and down between her folds.  
  
"Don't wait for me," she whispers in his ear, letting her legs fall as wide as they can go, and he kisses her while his hand comes up behind her knee and hooks her leg up along his side. A moment later she feels him bumping around her entrance and she tilts her hips to just the right angle and he slides into her.  
  
He takes her at her word, starts moving right away, slow and smooth and steady, mouth still planted on hers, broad shoulders rocking up and down as he pumps. Aisha pulls her knees up higher, the better to feel him pounding into her while she squirms, trying to get him to hit the right spot for her to come with him.  
  
Jake groans into her mouth and starts moving faster, panting, his mouth open against her neck, and she goads him.  
  
"Come on," she breathes, "tell your brain to shut the fuck up and let your dick drive..."  
  
He's louder than ever when he comes, crying out, shaking in her arms while she cradles his head and rocks languidly against him. When he catches his breath, he lifts his head to watch her while one of his hands goes down to caress her clit tenderly, gently, bringing on another release while he softens inside her.  
  
He's sprawled half over her, glasses still on, while they kiss and whisper and fall asleep.  
  
*  
"Why can't fish sleep in?" asks Pooch with a yawn, next morning. "And where the hell is Jake?"  
  
Clay snorts and Cougar's eyes flick toward the little "tech cabin", then back to Pooch, who grins.  
  
"Oho," he says. "Allow me."  
  
He puts down his pole and walks over to the door of the cabin and pounds on it. "Open up!" he yells. "Rise and shine! The fish are waiting!"  
  
He stands there with his head cocked for a minute, then steps around the cabin, probably to bang on the window, but seconds later he's walking quickly back to where Clay and Cougar are waiting.  
  
"Let's go," says Pooch.   
  
"Is he coming?" asks Clay, then realizes what he just said and starts to grin.  
  
Pooch rolls his eyes and says, "Let's just say he's already got the first, um, catch of the day."


End file.
